User sessions, such as training sessions, may be recorded, for example in notebooks, spreadsheets or other suitable media. Recorded training sessions enable more systematic training, and progress toward set goals can be assessed and tracked from the records so produced. Such records may be stored for future reference, for example to assess progress an individual is making as a result of the training. An activity session may comprise a training session or another kind of session.
Personal devices, such as, for example, smart watches, smartphones or smart jewelry, may be configured to produce recorded sessions of user activity. Such recorded sessions may be useful in managing physical training, child safety or in professional uses. Recorded sessions, or more generally sensor-based activity management, may be of varying type, such as, for example, running, walking, skiing, canoeing, wandering, or assisting the elderly.
Recorded sessions may be recorded as sessions of a specific activity type, to enable their more useful storage, retrieval and use. A user may indicate the activity type via a user interface, for example. Thus a user may indicate he is beginning a jogging or boxing session, for example.
Personal devices may be furnished with sensors, which may be used, for example, in determining a location or a kinematic state of the personal device. For example, a satellite positioning sensor may receive positioning information from a satellite constellation, and deduce therefrom where the personal device is located. A recorded training session may comprise a route determined by repeatedly determining the location of the personal device during the training session. Such a route may be later observed using a personal computer, for example.